


Kanji, Please Don't Die!

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, dorky boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little knitting accident turns into a hospital drama starring Dr.Narukami and the patient, Kanji Tatsumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanji, Please Don't Die!

**Author's Note:**

> i was working on the prompts u guys sent me on tumblr and this was about to be smut but i was like wow this is too cute for sex
> 
> enjoy

Knit one, purl one. The process is pretty much routine for Kanji, but he never knew Yu was so good at this. He stared in awe at the pair of skilled hands flawlessly executing a set of garter stitches on an unfinished gray cardigan. 

The happy tune Yu was humming overpowered the sound of the knitting needles quietly clanking together for another stitch. After a couple more repetitions of the tedious, yet somehow amusing process, Yu grabbed a black button and promptly sewed it on the right flap, followed by a couple more just a few inches below each other. He stuck his tongue out and narrowed his eyes to focus, grabbing a smaller needle with a white thread to sew the cute buttons on.

Kanji tried to look away, but no matter what, his eyes kept darting back to his Senpai's pale fingers. It was mesmerizing. His skin strongly contrasted with the darker fabric, bringing out the smooth, milky white color of his soft hands. His hands look so holdable. Kanji wanted to hold them. He remembered just how soft they were. Smooth, smooth hands..

Smooth enough to distract Kanji and make him jab a sharp needle in his thumb. 

Yu looked up when Kanji cursed under his breath. A small bead of blood began to drip down his finger, immediately darkening Yu's formerly cheerful expression. Kanji was bombarded with questions.

"D-Does it hurt?!"  
"Are you feeling dizzy?!"  
"Kanji, please don't die!"

Those needles were touching the yarn. Who knows how many dangerous chemicals Kanji might've been exposed to after this careless mistake.

A bit extra, to be honest.. "I-I'm fine, Senpai-" Yu ignored Kanji and ran out of the room, loudly slamming the door against the wall as he reentered with a colorful box full of bandages. "N-Nanako wouldn't mind if I used these!!" She saved up her allowance to buy snacks and these cute bandages she found in Junes. This is practically an emergency, he'll just buy her more when he has the chance.

Yu hurriedly kneeled in front of Kanji and assessed the situation. The patient appears to still be conscious, but he may be suffering from shock. Hemorrhaging found, immediately treat the external wounds before continuing the operation.

He opened the box and pulled out an adhesive bandage with a familiar cat mascot. "This may sting a bit, but it'll save your life! Please, just hang in there, okay?!" It's literally just a bandage. With his trembling hands, Yu delicately grabbed the base of Kanji's finger and sealed the bandage over the small wound. A small wound. Very small wound. A bandage wasn't even necessary.

"You'll.. You'll be fine now.."

"..." Kanji stared at him. Absolutely speechless. Might as well play along. Kanji shrugged and whispered with a weak, dreary tone. "T-Thank you.. Doctor.." A moment of silence.

"That was awesome, Senpai!" He must've been an actor back in the city or something! Yu got up and bowed, thanking the audience for their applause. He flicked Kanji's nose and sat next to him. While he winced in pain, Yu planted a quick kiss on Kanji's cheek and continued working.

"T-The hell was that for?!"

"The patient must recover now. Please rest well, Mr.Tatsumi."

**Author's Note:**

> also i used to play trauma center a lot


End file.
